


Broken Promises

by asaprockme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, One Shot, zayn and louis are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asaprockme/pseuds/asaprockme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry is always breaking promises and eventually Niall reaches his breaking point. ((slight angst))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've uploaded so I'm not really sure how it will turn out. I wrote this a while ago, though, but never put it out. Hope it's decent!

When it first happened, Niall decided that it was okay. It was a mere accident and Harry had simply forgotten. People tend to forget things all the time, he thought. So he decided that it wasn't a big deal; Harry said he'd make it up to him anyway.

So when the second time came around, Niall was a bit frustrated. He didn't speak to Harry for an hour and a half, which, for them was a long time seeing as the duo was inseparable. But of course, all was forgiven by a little kiss on the neck here and a rub of the back there. And Niall thought it seemed quite childish to stay angry because Harry had a decent excuse this time and he did in fact make up for the first time, so it was okay. Everything was alright.

But you know what they say—third time's the charm.

It was now the third time that Harry had broken a promise to Niall and this time it was kind of important. Well, not really necessarily  _important_ , but it was something Niall needed and he trusted Harry on his word. He had only asked for Harry to stop by the store to pick up some eggs, milk, and butter on his way home from work—it was a fairly easy task. You see, Niall had promised that he would make a cake for his brother's wife, Denise's, birthday, seeing as he wasn't able to be there for the actual day. But they were visiting Niall in town that weekend and Denise was expecting that much from Niall.

Denise hadn't minded when Niall wasn't able to make that cake for her; she knew that Niall cared about her and her birthday and she didn't need him to prove that to her. It was just, Niall hated when he asked Harry to do something, a simple favor, and he didn't pull through. It was frustrating for the blond. Was it so hard?

"I'm sorry, Ni," Harry pleaded with warm green eyes and a protruding bottom lip.  _Not this time_ , Niall thought. That face wouldn't work on him this time. "It slipped my mind, okay? I had a long day with work and—it's just stressful, alright?"

It was always just stressful for Harry. Just stressful, just a long day,  _just_  tired. But who's to say that all those things didn't apply to Niall, too? Sometimes Niall was tired and stressed but he still got work done. He still did things for Harry that he didn't need to do; he still cooked every other day, he still picked up after Harry whenever he got a bit messy, he still waited for Harry to get home after work sometime.

So why couldn't Harry? Why couldn't Harry do little things like that for Niall?

As one of his promises to make up to Niall for all the times he's missed before, Harry offered to take and pick up Niall from work one day. Harry had noticed how much Niall'd done for him these past months and how tired he sometimes got (despite how tired Harry claimed to always be) and wanted to take some of that weight off his shoulders. Driving someone to and from work wasn't  _that_  big of a deal, but to Niall it was everything. It was a start.

And so far he had kept his promise. He hadn't made Niall late for work that day, he even woke up a bit earlier to make breakfast for the two of them. Things were looking up.

But as they say, all good things come to an end. Niall wished they hadn't.

It was half past six and Niall was off of work by now, so he knew Harry would, or should, be on his way soon. He didn't text or call to remind him about doing so because Niall trusted Harry to keep his word for it.

But when ten minutes had passed, Niall didn't really think anything of it, of course, just that they didn't live too far from here so  _technically_  Harry should've either been here by now or just now pulling up. But he didn't think anything of it. There could be traffic or something along those lines.

But soon fifteen minutes had passed, then twenty, then twenty-five, and Niall found himself getting nervous, chewing the dead skin off his fingertips like he always did when he was feeling a bit anxious. He pulled out his phone and shot Harry a quick text just to see what was up.

Ten minutes went by again and still there was no reply to his text and he definitely didn't see his familiar car coming either. Niall sighed, really wanting to cry, because no, it's not happening again. Harry is not breaking his promise  _again_.

And Niall just feels like he might as well be slapped in the face or punched dead in the neck or kicked in the shin because he sees people he works with leaving and waving goodbye to him while he's sitting here on a fucking bench waiting for his stupid boyfriend to pick him up. Some people even ask him if he needs a lift and he can just  _feel_  the tears prickling at the corners of his eyes and his throat closing in on him. But he shakes his head no and says he's expecting someone and some of his coworkers even look sorry for him, for they hear stories about Harry breaking his infamous promises all the time. (Niall just can't help but tell about them because it happens so often and he just needs to get it off of his chest sometimes, okay?)

It's now been a full forty-five, damn near fifty minutes and Harry's still a no show, so Niall thinks,  _fuck this,_  and decided to just call a cab. He shouldn't  _have_  to call a fucking cab, though. Harry should've been here already.

It's nine o'clock now, three hours after Niall got off of work and Harry's just now strolling into their shared home, smile on his face like nothing happened at all. He takes off his boots at the door like he always does, he sets his keys on the counter. Niall's usually waiting on the sofa at this time, watching the telly or making dinner. Harry usually walks over to him while Niall's doing so, pressing sweet kisses to his cheeks and temple and the little freckles on his neck as he shrugs out of his jacket.

Except Niall isn't on the sofa or in the kitchen, he's upstairs sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his head. He's still highly frustrated and beyond annoyed with Harry. He forgot him at work for fucks sake! And the worst part is, Harry shouldn't even have an excuse because he had an off day today and wasn't doing anything else to forget about Niall.

So when Harry walks into their bedroom, coming towards Niall to greet him and to kiss him or to touch him, Niall dodges Harry's needy fingers. Harry frowns at his actions because  _what did he do now_?

"What's wrong, Ni?" he pout-frowns, trying to reach out for Niall again. He misses his boyfriends kisses and he just wants to touch him, goddammit. "Niall," Harry presses but Niall continues to ignore him because Harry doesn't deserve his words right now. He's done. " _Babe_ ," Harry tries again, his words come out as a needy whine. He just wants to know what's wrong. Whatever it is he'll make up for it, he promises.

"Where've you been?" Niall spits sourly, like the words leaving his lips are straight acid to the taste. Harry's eyebrows raise in confusion.

"What do you mean ' _where have I been_?'" He reciprocates. Niall sighs, here we go again.

"Do you know what time it is?" Niall retorts. He's supposed to be ignoring Harry like he originally planned, but he's pissed and he just wants to know what reason Harry's gonna give him now.

"S'nine," he shrugs.

Niall laughs humorlessly, standing up from where he was seated on their bed. "Well, come on," he says, sitting back down and patting the space next to him, "take a seat. Let me tell you about my day."

And so Harry sits, he's a bit reluctant, of course, still confused by Niall's mood, but he sits anyway.

"Let me tell you about how I," he chuckles even though what's happening right now isn't even remotely close to being funny, it's the only thing he can do. "Waited almost an hour,  _a fucking hour_ , and had to call a goddamn  _cab_  home because  _you_  decided that  _you_  weren't going to show up after  _you_  promised, you fucking  _promised_ , you'd be there. You promised me, Harry, that you'd be there when I finished work, but you weren't. I texted you and you didn't fucking show."

And,  _fuck_ , does Harry feel bad now. It totally slipped his mind and now he feels like a complete dick. And Niall already knows the six words followed by two more that are gonna come out of his mouth, how could he forget?

_I'll make it up to you, I promise._

But fuck that. Niall's tired of the lies and the broken promises—he's done. He knows they're never going to stop and Harry will continue to promise and promise and promise until his heart stops beating and Niall just knows that he'll never live up to those promises and he's done.

"Babe, I—"

"No, Harry. Just stop. You always promise things and you know you'll never keep those promises and I fall for it every single time and look like a complete fool when you say you'll make it up to me and you don't. You never do."

Harry's silent. He wants to scream and yell and get on his knees and kiss the ground that Niall walks on, but he can't because he feels like he's just been punched in the chest because it's true, it's all true and he can't even try to deny it.

"I wanna know. What was so important that you would forget to pick up your boyfriend—your boyfriend of three fucking years—at work?"

Niall knows that Harry's response will only make him feel worse but he at least deserves to know the reason behind his motives, right?

"I—" Harry sucks in a breath, "I was with—I was with Zayn and Louis." He hangs his head. He feels ashamed, really.

Niall laughs as he runs his fingers through his dyed hair before tugging at the roots harshly like he wants to rip his fucking hair out of the follicles on top of his head.

"So Zayn and Louis are more important that I am?"

"No!" Harry insists. "No, no, of course not." And he's shaking his head as if that'll convince his boyfriend, and his heart is breaking on the way because Niall shouldn't have to feel this way. But it's Harry's fault, of course. It's always Harry's fault in the end.

"I—I'm just angry with you, Harry. I'm angry and frustrated and tired, okay? I'm tired of the same old bullshit routine you give me. I can't take it anymore."

"What are you saying?" Harry dares to ask even though it feels like he's being shot in the chest with an AK-47.

"I don't know, I just... I think I need some time."

And, oh no, he can't be doing this because even though it may not seem like it, Harry can't be without Niall. It already hurts too much and he's not even gone yet.

"No, Niall, I can—"

"No you can't. You'll say you will but you can't." Niall can feel the tears rolling by now. "I need time."

And with that he's gone. He doesn't know where but he's leaving. He'll figure something out.

***

"Niall? What are you doing here?"

He's standing outside of Liam's flat, hands shoved deep into his pockets, hair flying in different directions from running his hands through it so many times. It's a little after ten at night and Niall doesn't plan on staying overnight, he just really needs someone to talk to.

Liam stares at him for a moment, eyes tired like he's just woken up from sleeping. Niall's a bit sorry about that, he is, really. "Mind if I stay over for a bit?" Niall asks, voice low and hopeful. He knows Liam won't protest—he's a nice guy and one of his best friends so of course he won't.

"C'mon, Niall," Liam motioned him inside. It's warm and dim but Niall finds that he likes that. Liam flicks on one of the light switches and the room is suddenly illuminated. They both make their way over to the sofa, Niall sitting on the edge of the cushion nervously while Liam is squished into the back, his arms outstretched on either side of him.

"So what's up?" he questions. Niall tenses a bit because he thought he wanted to talk about it, but now that he's here he doesn't want to. He can't. He doesn't really know why.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Harry, would it?"

 _Dammit, he's good_ , Niall thinks.

"Maybe," Niall shrugs.

"Ah, so what's happened?"

 _Seriously, how is he this good_?

Well, there's really no point in not telling Liam, I mean, that is why Niall came here in the first place.

"He's just—he's so frustrating!" Niall roars, somehow Liam is completely calm. Niall wants to thank him for that. "He makes these bullshit promises that he can never keep, but he insists on making them anyway only to tear up my hopes and dreams and I always end up falling for it every time. I look and feel like a complete dumb ass all of the time and it's just frustrating."

Why can't Harry just keep his promises? Why does he feel the need to get Niall's hopes up? Does he realize how much it hurts him at all?

"He forgot me at work today," Niall continues. Liam listens intently all the way through. "Was with Louis and Zayn. I had to call a fucking cab home. I hate cabs. He knows that."

"What are you going to do about it?" Liam questions. He's sort of like a therapist, kind of. That's what everyone calls him. Dr. Payne, here to  _settle_  your pain.

"I don't know," Niall huffs, sinking back into the sofa. It's very comfortable and squishy and it's suede and soft and somehow it reminds him of Harry's curls and -- wait, he's mad at him. He shouldn't be thinking about him right now.

"What do you  _want_  to do?"

Niall doesn't hesitate to answer. "I want to give 'im one solid sock in the face—just one." Niall acts out, punching the air as if Harry's actually standing before him. He couldn't do that if he tried. He's too in love with Harry to ever hurt him in that way. Bummer. "But I also want to forgive him and just get over it, but I know if I do that then it's just going to be the same thing over and over again and I don't know if I can take anymore."

"Well," Liam huffs, leaning forward and placing his elbows on his knees. "Why don't you tell him that?"

"I have. I don't know what else to say to him."

"This may possibly be the worst advice I'm going to give to you, mate, but I think you should find out why he does this. Maybe if you let him explain you'll understand."

What is there that Harry could possibly explain? Niall thinks it's stupid but he's not really getting anywhere with Liam like he wants to. So maybe he might just take his advice and do just that.

"Thanks, Liam," he sighs. "Even though your advice was shit today."

"Hey, I'm only here to help." Liam laughs. Niall still loves him anyway.

***

It's almost eleven when Niall returns home. He's a bit nervous—doesn't really know why his palms are sweating, he just chooses to ignore it.

He's unlocking the door now. Once he's inside, he notices how all the lights are turned off and that no one's around. He wonders if Harry left as well or if he's just simply sleeping. What Niall really wants to do is avoid everything he's should be doing and plop down on the sofa and sleep. But he can't do that. He should find Harry.

He slips off his shoes and leaves them by the doorway (he'll probably wear them again tomorrow so there's no point in bringing them into the closet) and before he can stop himself, he's climbing the stairs two by two and stood before the door that opens to their—his and Harry's—bedroom. There's light peeking from underneath the door so he can only assume that Harry's still awake. He may or may not be feeling bad right now.

It's a hesitant move, really, but soon enough his hand is closed around the doorknob and he's pushing himself through. He makes sure to poke his head though the crack before the rest of his body can slide in. Niall expects to see Harry sitting in the bed or maybe, possibly in the bathroom, but instead he's curled up on his side, knees pulled up to his chest.

He looks so vulnerable, Niall thinks. He also thinks that Harry is asleep, but he isn't. He's still fully dressed—boots still on and everything. It's a bit weird if Niall's honest because Harry never falls asleep with his clothes still on. In fact, he rarely sleeps with clothes on at all. Just a pair of boxers or sweatpants if he's not too lazy to pull them on.

Niall makes sure to close the door behind him, hoping that it will bring Harry's attention to him, but it only makes him tuck his head further into the pillow. Weird. Niall walks—tiptoes, really—closer to Harry and when he does, he swears he hears tiny sniffles coming from the curly haired boy. It stops him in his tracks, it also kind of breaks his heart; he really hopes Harry isn't crying right now. He hates to see Harry cry. He also hates the fact that he could possibly be crying because of him.

Whatever anger Niall had for the younger lad before suddenly disappears. He's still a bit upset with Harry, but he can't focus on that right now. He should be comforting Harry. He needs to figure out what went wrong.

"Harry?" Niall mutters, sitting down next to Harry and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Harry doesn't answer, instead he tries to tuck his head further into the pillow than it already is. "Harry, love, c'mon," Niall begs, gently, just barely shaking his arm.

"W-where were you?" Harry sniffles into his arm, still not meeting Niall's gaze. Niall tries to hold back a sarcastic chuckle because, no, Harry can't be serious. Especially not when Niall was just asking him the same thing all but two hours ago.

Niall doesn't get to answer, though, because Harry beats him to it. "You said you were done," he sniffs, "I thought you were breaking up with me."

Man, now that Niall thinks about it, it did seem that way. He said he was tired of everything and that he was done and he left and yeah, it's not really what it looks like.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean that, I just needed to clear my head, is all."

And it's weird, Niall thinks. It's weird how the tables have turned and everything's on him now. No, Niall didn't do anything wrong. It's Harry who should be given the talk right now.

"Harry, listen to me," Niall speaks softly, brushing Harry's hair away from his face. He's still mad and all but he sure isn't acting like it right now. "I'm still so frustrated right now, you know that? And I'm tired of you and your broken promises and," he sucks in a deep breath. He doesn't want to say this but he has to. Maybe this will knock some sense into Harry's brain. Hopefully. "I can't keep going on like this—with you telling me all of this and not pulling through in the end. I love you, Harry, god, I fucking love you, but this isn't going to work out if lies are all you can give me."

Harry sits up straight now. His eyes are still sensitive and puffy from crying and there's still a few stray tears that manage to fall. Harry just looks so...so usable, so open right now. But it didn't have to be this way if it weren't for him.

Harry hasn't said a word. Niall isn't sure if it's because he doesn't know what to say or if he's afraid to say it, but it doesn't matter because Niall doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He feels a headache coming on he wants nothing more than to sleep it off.

"Look, I'm tired," Niall yawns. "We can talk about this in the morning, okay?"

Harry just silently nods and starts taking off his shoes and his shirt and his tight skinny jeans. He pulls back the bed sheets and tucks himself underneath. Niall is still standing at the side of the bed staring, waiting for nothing in particular.

He wants to get in the bed with Harry, he does, but he's still so frustrated that he feels like he shouldn't. Harry stares at Niall as he silently debates with himself in his head, but soon watches as Niall starts heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Harry asks with a hint of angst in his voice. He's starting to feel worse by the minute, he is.

"I'm—the couch." Niall frowns. Maybe he's being a bit childish, who knows, but it's not his fault, really.

"Stay?" Harry whispers, another tear sliding down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away because he doesn't want to look like this, like he's so vulnerable in front of Niall. "Please stay."

Niall takes in a few deep breaths but ultimately decides to stay because with Harry he's weaker; something about him makes him melt like chocolate in a pair of warm hands.

So Niall does, he walks back slowly to their shared bed, pulling back the covers and sliding underneath them. He's on the edge of the bed and Harry's on then other side, and Harry  _hates_  the distance. He hates that Niall's like this because of him and he hates that it's going to take more to fix this than he realizes, but he'll do it. Because Niall is worth every second of his time and he doesn't know why he hadn't understood that before.

He's a grade-A dick, that's what he is. But he's sorry, he's beyond sorry for everything he's done.

Harry scoots closer to Niall and once he's next to him he wraps an arm around Niall's waist, pulling him so his back is pressed firmly against his chest like it's supposed to be. He snuggles into Niall's side, nose pressed in the crook of his neck breathing in his scent. "I love you," he whispers into Niall's skin. He finds Niall's fingers with his own and tangles them together, squeezing slightly before he continues. "I'm so sorry, Ni, I love you so much."

Harry cries a little bit more into Niall's side and even though Niall doesn't say it back, he knows it's still there. He knows he still loves him and right now that's all that really matters.

Maybe they'll wake up in the morning and everything will be changed, everything will be different. But for right now, Niall just wants to forget about it.

They'll be okay, he thinks. They might fight about it some more in the morning, but they'll be okay. Because Harry loves Niall and Niall loves Harry and that's all that really matters in the end.


End file.
